giv me al ur hopless harts
by xXxmistytehbroenyxXx
Summary: aquamarien an perdiot fal in lov! wil tey stay togteher?
1. Chapter 1

my name is aqamareen. im a gem wit blue skin an my gem is on my bak. i hav long grenish blu har nad my outfit is blak an teel. my weppon is a gun. i am a crysel jem but i haz a hawt gf name perisot. tis is te TRU story of hoe we met an fel in lobe...

one day me an amytit an garter an pearl an seven wer wocken in bitch city. we wer eeten in a dinner nex to the bech. teh tv was on an we wer wahcin maury. jus den te tv got al staticy! tehn a gren jem wit yelow point hare came on. "i wil get u crysel gem" se yeld.

"is period" gangam yeld. we al wen to fite her assept steve bc it was to danger.

"aaa" pussy sed wen she saw us. "prepar to get fuckd" i sed as i wen at her wit my gun.

"nopes" peridot sed as se did the bumble aroun us an throw! "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" we screm. periwinkle ten telepooped awy!

"dam" garnet sed

* * *

ok di is ma firt steven unisex fanfik! pls tel me wa tu thnik xD


	2. Chapter 2

later we wen home. i wa slisenen to brin me teh horizen. i sang alone real gud. amythesis wocjd over. "ohye ur lesbian to bmth i lov them"

"omg ye me to" i sed. we bof sarted signen! jus den a grean beem cam from my pone. "wtf" we sed, jus den my finger got suckd in! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" i screached as the gren bean hit my fase. garnet herd my cry! se busted teh dor don. "o shit" gangrene yeld. she grabbd my fot. "hold on i got u my nigga" se sed...BUT I GOT HTE SUCC INTO MY OFNE!

o fuk i yeld as i suckd into teh fone! jus den i landed in font of teh sexeh grean jean form before. "omg its perithot" i yeld. se herd me! "i hav kidnaped a crysel gem! yay! tose supid clits wil dye! also ur prety hot"

"omg tanx i sed. no wate i tink ur hot to...dis is not rite..." but i was a ribel liek te davey boiwe song. i did care!

i desided poredot had to be ma gf!


	3. Chapter 3

sory for teh late update xD skool haz ben kicken my azz! anywAyz hears moar uwu

"hay ur akward rite" peridet assd. "um ya" i sed. "wel y is ur jem perpl" se sed. i gasd! my jem has turn perp!"

"o idk"

"o ok"

jus den the CHRYSLER GEMS CAM! "hi gurlz" i sed. "yo peribich, fuk of frum ma hoe" hornet anoucned. "wat nope" pear sed graben me an flyen off. "weeee" i sed but not so teh gems cud no i was enjoy. "bae i hav to go...i can get cot..." pary sed. "but we wil see eech oter agen" i fel to teh groun but amytest cough me. "WOA DAT WAS KEWL:

"auga!" perk sed, graben me. "UR JEM IS BLU"

"o ya" i sed. "it chang colors a lot"

"we nead to fine out y" hammer sed, loken at my gem. "we hav to taek her to...teh kinergartne"


	4. Chapter 4

we wen to teh kidnergraten. 'dis is so spook" steben sed. "ya..." i agred. "hya aquamare, les asplode" stabbed sed. "ok scaben" i sed. we gav teh gems a slip and ran of!

we slided down a secrat tunnle. "woa dis is squary" scabby sed holden onto me. i gav him a pat. it ok stevy.

jus den we sa a hug gem mootit! "aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" we screamd. "quik street get ur wepon" i yeld. srilanka got ot his sheld! "YAGH" he yodel as he threw it at teh motorboat. it asploded! "hay nise" i sed. we hi fived.

jus den ter was a nother mtoent! "git it awkward" sturdy yeld! i shot it wit my gun! "raa" we yeld crushen teh gem sharts. jus den a hole crowd of jem mutitties shodl up!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" steben yedl! but iw as kwik! i shit them wit me gum! i jumped off devens sheld jus like conny but coler. "go aqwua go" he cheard! son teh gem mutate were al gon. "wow we rool" seven sed! "hellz ya muterfuckr" i sed smilen real butiful.

ten we joind teh gems agen...redy to fine out teh sexret behine my color changen gem!


	5. Chapter 5

later dat ntie i was sitten on mah bed lsisen to pewdiepie. he was a famus singr. "i cut my rist for dat brofist" he rappd goffickly. i sied. he was so sexah an goff!

jus den perl nockd on me dor. "wat" i sed. se came in. i covrd up my body becsus perl is a lesben and i dint wan her chekin owt me vagine. perl sat on teh bed, "akaumeran...i lokd in my gem an i saw ur sercet,,,,i no u went asplodin wit steben an fot of teh gem mutetns. and...i NO UR IN LOBE WIT PERYDOT!"

i gaspd! "no...nooo!"

* * *

"hay wers spermy" amyteh askd. garnet was setign teh tabel fror dina. perky had mafe faggeti. it was amaqurien fave meel! "idk" perm sed "i wen to her rum ot tak abut period an her aventur with teh mutent. i wen to cal her for dinr but ses gone"

* * *

akamaern was runen! se was no lognr a cryssler gem...se had to go away...


	6. Chapter 6

"halp halp"

aware herd a cry for kelp! se ran to teh soun. se gassd wen se saw it was teh gemz...raped in peryditz cabe! "stop yelen pert, wer never gona get sabed" atheist sed. tey sartd arguien. "sut teh fuk up" garbet sed. se smaked teh oter gems to get tem in line. "someon wil save us"

"but how" petty asd. "tey wud hav to be teh mos powful jem eva"

"no on is tat poweful" garnet sed. "assepy..." aesthetic sed..."aquamnrine"

"akaamirne" perido yeld. "u bichs beter tel me ware se is"

akane gasd! paridot was keapen her frens hottage for her? se was fattered.

"we don no ware se is. we wer loekn for her." oreo sed. erection smakd prep! "lie" se say

"nao u wil die"

ASSAMARIE NEW SE HAD TO DO SOEMTHEIN!


	7. Chapter 7

happy thxgiven evry one! ok ok hears teh new chaper. i also hav a surprse wich ill say at te end of teh chappA...

* * *

asinine jumpd into the dissance!

"AQUA" garbage yeld. pear wiped arond! "awas me lov" se cryd wen se saw her sexh jem gf. "let tem go paris" aauamrn sed, holden her gun owt. pornidot let teh jmes go. jus den te HOMO GEMS ARPERD!

"oh no its the homogeneous" perl yodld. "hoo?"

a prepy bleu jem flew ovr wit water wigns "omfg its te PROFESY"

"wtf" sed a big orang lesbo gem. ten se saw awaited. "ofm its her..."

"wate hoo" pesky sed. teh orang gem turnd arond. "bak on homeworl ter is a lejen...dat a jem wud one day be borned. se wud be teh mose beatifel jem eber...and strogn and brabe an smart. an se wud one day becum teh rooler of teh JAMS!"

"wait" peko sed "is dat...aware?"

"yses" sed lapdance flyen over. "we hav to taek ehr to homworld so se can be or kwean"

"wil i get to bee wit peridot?" aquamarina assd clingen to her sexy gemfridn. lopsided shuk her hed. "no u hav to be a quean. parody is only hear for teh clsuer" (AN ok i rly rly don liek lapos. se loks cool an stuf but i hate her caracter bc al se dose is...BITCH! liek wen someon wans to halp her an shes like NO I DUN NEAD UR HLEP an se gets fuckd moar. so leper fans don red tis next part.) quagmire PUNCHD lepard! "U STUPD BICH I HAV TO BEE WIT PERDIOT"

jaspa wachd as leopold wen flyen thru teh are. "aaaa" she say

casper got PISSD! se made her hellmeat an ran at quiggle. "o shit" aqua sed. jUS DEN GARNET CALD TO HER "u got dis my nigga"

aquarain smild rel confide...an sartd to sing.

i am stong

i can fite tis prep

ur not dong

u ar a prep

i can kik ur as

ill be a rly gud quen

wit my gf paridot

hoo is also sceen

(AN i made tat son up myself isn it gud?)

anywey sauna beet eh sit out fo jaspa an tipsy...but wat baotu bean queen?

* * *

ok nao 4 ur suprise!

i sent a mesage to rebeca suga who do dis shoe. i sugestd aqaumarine as AN OFICIal CARACTA!1 AN AS PERIODICS OFICIAL GRILLFRIEND!111 nao i jus gota wate for a repy. see u guys nex cvhapper 3


	8. Chapter 8

purtyacht ran to me. "aqkiki" se squeed huggen me. "does tis meen...u wont be quen?"

"eys" aquamrine seed. se lokd at teh jems. "but fist ters sometin i gota do" se lokd at teh jams. "gerber...u are teh bes fission. fite al te bichs an preps u can. also tel saffire to giv me my strapon bak.

"perl...ur kinda prepy. but ur gai so tats kewl. but ros quarts was a bich an u hav to get ober her bc she ded. se was aboosiv an rly fat an gros. shes a bbich. anytits. ur fuckwn hadcore an rad! also remmbr how we tockd about teh sports bra.

ten amarillo loked at stevan. "stevy...ur mom was a bich. but ur not a bich...u have so much powr. i am goin of to becom quean of teh homeworl, but wen ur grown up pls com viset me. u wil be teh best kite eva."

apricto and armadildo lokd at eech oter happly.

* * *

on homeworl 7 yers latr...

* * *

aquamerine had turnd hoemwolr into a goff plant. penis an jap were ded. tey died in a war. partythot was teh secon quean but se had no powar bc only marmalade coul be queen.

"avrillavigne" someon cald. queen aquamrine was in her thron watchen anime. "ye wats up" se asd. "u hav a visitor..." gher servent sed. "col sed em in"

it was...TEH CRYSALT GEMZ!1111111111111111111111111 gerbil was in a prety red dress. perl was in a wipe dres. amytist was in a purpl jackt an pants. an behin tem...ther was a young guy waring a fancy pik otufet...

"GEMS" artfart yeld. se hhgud al of tem! tey were al talked wen teh servile cvame bak. "queef aquamairen" se yeld. "ter is a new thret to teh kigndom" al teh eggs loodk at each other. ten tey lokd out teh window. ther was a huge yelow gem on teh horizon. "get ur shit gurlz" garnet sed.

we stod togethr...redy to fite!

* * *

te end xD


End file.
